1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to process wireless resources in a wireless Ad Hoc network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless Ad Hoc network refers to a kind of network capable of effecting communication, such as data transmission and reception through routing between wireless terminals when an infrastructure does not exist, rather than effecting communication when a network infrastructure, such as a conventional network, has been established. The Ad Hoc network has neither a base station nor a central control system, such as an Access Point (AP), and enables wireless terminals to transmit and receive data therebetween.
Accordingly, the respective wireless terminals participating in the Ad Hoc network must be able to perform operations of a router and a server for themselves, and enable packet transmission and reception without assistance of a base station or an AP. Such an Ad Hoc network is called an Independent Basic Service Set (IBSS). The wireless terminal of the Ad Hoc network directly communicates with other wireless terminals within a communication area.
In general, the Ad Hoc network is constituted of several wireless terminals provided during a specific period for a specific purpose. An example of the Ad Hoc network can be an Ad Hoc network temporarily configured when a meeting is held in a conference room.
However, the wireless Ad Hoc network includes limited wireless resources (e.g. one channel). Hence, the respective terminals transmitting and receiving the data frame in the network require effective usage of the limited wireless resources.